Inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a storage device including a nonvolatile memory device and an access method for the nonvolatile memory device.
A storage device includes a nonvolatile memory. Since the storage device retains data stored therein even at power-off, the storage device may store data for long time. The storage device may be used as main storage in various electronic devices such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad.
A pattern of performing data reading and writing on storage devices may vary according to data usage patterns of users and environments in which data is used. The operating performance of the storage devices may vary if the pattern of performing data reading and writing on the storage devices varies.
Manufacturers of the storage devices set an algorithm for internal operations (e.g., write and read operations) thereof based on average usage patterns and use environments. If the average usage patterns and use environments are applied to the storage devices, the storage devices fail to provide optimum operating performance on each user.